gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
26th Royal Tyran Infantry
The 26th Royal Tyran Infantry, often shortened to the 26th RTI and known as the Unvanquished, was one of the many battalions of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army. The 26th's regiment headquarters were located in the Pomeroy Barracks in southern Ephyra. The 26th's most famous members were Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago. The 26th fought in the Pendulum Wars, saw combat during the Invasion of Kashkur, and fought in several battles along the Sarfuth-Maranday border and during Operation Leveler. One year after Emergence Day, elements of the 26th RTI fought in several battles during the fallback to the Jacinto Plateau. The 26th RTI even had their own regimental museum.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Unit History Invasion of Kashkur Stationed at Tyro and the Battle of Shavad Siege of Anvil Gate Battle of Ragani Sarfuth-Maranday Border Raid on Gralia Defending the South Islands Four years before E-Day, the UIR invaded the South Island of Irohma Island, easily defeating the local tribal villagers and massacring the population. Elements of the 26th, including Marcus Fenix, were sent to defend the island. Marcus encountered Tai Kaliso and recruited him to join the COG.Gears of War: The Quickening Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident Three years before Emergence Day,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 90 C Company was stationed along the Sarfuth-Maranday border. They protected an Imulsion pipeline from UIR saboteurs from Maranday, one of whom was killed by Pvt. Carlos Santiago.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 95-107Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 113-119 Operation Leveler During Operation Leveler, commandos from the unit infiltrated Aspho Point and captured UIR scientists and information on the Hammer of Dawn, while C Company fought at Aspho Fields to cover their escape.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 163-164 During the battle, half of the commandos were killed,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 345-346 as well as the majority of the Gears in C Company, including Major Helena StroudGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 288-290 and Pvt. Carlos Santiago.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 318 Several Gears in the unit were awarded various medals for their roles in the operation.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 347-350 One Year After Emergence Day One year after Emergence Day, the 26th RTI was recalled back to the Jacinto Plateau before the Hammer of Dawn strikes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 130 During the fallback, elements of A Company fought at the Second battle of Jannermont,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 135-139 and reopened the Voslov Bridge.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 276-285 Several squads were later sent out to scout areas that had been hit by the strikes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 312-323 Legacy At some point after this, the 26th RTI was disbanded, along with most major military units, since the army had become so small. Fifteen years after Emergence Day and shortly after the Sinking of Jacinto, Bernadette Mataki and Victor Hoffman wondered if the 26th RTI would someday be reformed, and toasted the fallen soldiers from the unit.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 94 Notable Members *Col. Victor Hoffman *Major. Adam Fenix *Major. Helena Stroud *Sgt. Marcus Fenix *Sgt. Daniel Kennen *Sgt. Bernadette Mataki *Sgt. Drew Rossi *Pvt. Tai Kaliso *Pvt. Padrick Salton *Pvt. Carlos Santiago *Pvt. Dominic Santiago *Cadet Anya Stroud Known Companies *26 RTI Special Tactics Group *A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Howerd Company *Timgad Company Known Platoons *Connaught Platoon Known Squads *Three-Zero *Five-Seven *Alpha-Five *Alpha *Bravo *Echo References Category:26th Royal Tyran Infantry Category:COG Category:COG military units